


The Tales of the Blacks

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Harry Potter and others [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, James Potter Lives, Keeper Cedric Diggory, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Magical Dudley Dursley, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Past Relationship(s), Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: Sirius had a wife named Ashley Black(nee Light) and they had a daughter named Lily after her godmother Lily Potter. She starts Hogwarts again in Harry's second year after she left. She doesn't talk about her father because she knows how much it hurts her godparents, Remus, and her mother even though she knows the truth. She does her best to keep the ones she loves and cares about safe. This is The Tales of the Blacks. Takes place during The Chamber of Secrets to the Deathly Hallows.





	1. Meeting Lily Black and Ashley Black

**Lily Potter's P.O.V**

We had just arrived at the Weasley's when I saw an owl come with two letters. I gave the money to the owl and took the letters. One was from my sister and the other was from someone who did not say who they were. I opened the one for my sister first.

_Dear Lily,_

_I am very sorry for how I neglected you after you left for Hogwarts. I was very jealous of you. I was wondering if we could start again. I am wanting to divorce Vernon. He has been horrible to me and Dudley. Do you think Dudley and I can stay with you and your family? I’m sorry for not being there at your wedding and there for Harry. Tell them I’m sorry and wish to start over._

_Your loving sister,_

_Petunia Dursley_

I smiled. I decided to write to her later. I opened the other letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you do remember me. I’m going to visit the Weasley’s today with my daughter Lily. You do remember her right? Oh, how rude of me for not saying who this was from! This Ashley Black(nee Light). I’m for what Sirius did. I guess he is truly like my parents. I hope to you see you again. Tell James and Harry I say hi. Also, tell him I’m sorry for missing his birthdays. Lily’s sorry as well._

_Your caring friend,_

_Ashley Black(nee Light)._

I gasped. James looked at me concerned. 

"She alive!" I said happily. Harry looked at me.

"Who mom/Lily?" Harry and James asked in unison. 

"Ashley!" I said. Molly looked at me.

"Ashley Light? The poor girl who married that bad man?" Molly asked. I nodded.

"She is coming with here today with Lily." I said. James smiled.

"I will see my goddaughter again." James said. I nodded. Ron was confused.

"Ron remember that girl George wouldn't stop talking about." Percy said. 

"PERCY!" George shouted.

"It's true Gred. You wouldn't stop talking about her. You were worse than Ginny and Percy." Fred said.

"Forge! I hurt!" George said. We all laughed. 

"Wait! Cedric will have to give up his position as seeker." Fred said. 

"Maybe not. She might let him have it." George said. 

"How can you be so sure?" Fred asked.

"I know my girlfriend." George shot back. As the arguing continued I noticed Lily and Ashley enter. She snuck up on George and jumped on him. They stopped arguing and started to laugh and Lily joined in the laughing. Ashley shook her head. I headed over to her and hugged her. 

"I'm really sorry about him." Ashley said.

"It's ok." I told her.

"Aunt Lily!" Lily said running to me and hugging me. I hugged back.

"How's my goddaughter?" I asked.

" _Our_ Goddaughter." James said. I nodded.

"When Narcissa and Draco be coming?" I asked Molly.

"They should be here in a minute." Molly said. I nodded. A minute later Narcissa and Draco arrived.

"So this is my godson?" Ashley asked Narcissa. She nodded.

"Mom who is this?" Draco asked.

"This Ashley Black, your godmother, and her daughter Lily." Narcissa said.

"Nice to meet you Draco." Ashley said. 

"You as well Aunt Ashley. You as well Lily." Draco said.

"Likewise Draco." Lily said from her spot on the floor. It's great to see them getting along.


	2. Hogwarts Letters and Diagon Alley

**Harry's P.O.V**

I was talking with Draco when I saw our Hogwarts letters arrive. 

"Are you going to try out for the team this year?" Lily asked.

"I already am." I said.

"How?!" Lily asked.

"It's my fault." Draco said. Draco and I explained the whole thing.

"Oh Seeker!" Lily said.

"Much better than the one from my school year." James said.

"I remember Hufflepuff always beating Gryffindor." Ashley said. 

"Cedric is a good seeker but Gryffindor has managed to beat Hufflepuff." Harry said. Lily nodded.

"We got along well. He always hexed the students who were rude to me. I wonder why." Lily said.

"Maybe he liked you." Fred said.

"He couldn't possibly. He was dating Cho Chang and probably still is." Lily said. I could she was jealous of Cho. We read our letters.

"Lily you won't have to do any sorting. Dumbledore is keeping you in Hufflepuff." Ashley said. Lily nodded. Although we knew she was still going to a Hufflepuff.

"Let's eat lunch and then we can head to Diagon Alley." Mom said. We all nodded. Ashley looked at Lily's letter.

"What was he thinking?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"Dumbledore hired Lockhart." She said.

"Your not serious." Mom said annoyed. Ashley handed her letter.

"Great! Just great!" Mom said handing the letter back to Lily.

**~At Diagon Alley~**

We went to get our books. Professor Lockhart tried to get a picture with me but mom wouldn't let him. I noticed Cedric. Lily was walking with Ashley when she bumped into him.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Lily apologized.

"It's ok." Cedric said facing her.

"Oh Cedric, hi!" Lily said. 

"Hey Lily. Coming back to Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go back to keeper then. We have our star seeker back." Cedric said. 

"Alright." Lily said. I noticed Dudley and Aunt Petunia. Mom and I headed over to them.

"Dudley is a wizard?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. Just found out too." Aunt Petunia said.

"Harry will make sure that he is safe there along with the Professors." Mom said. Aunt Petunia nodded. She and Dudley joined us and we soon finished our shopping. I couldn't wait to see what house he would be in.


	3. Hogwarts and Sorting

**Lily's P.O.V**

We were on our way to the platform. I was talking with Fred and George when we arrived. We went through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I noticed Angelina Johnson who was one of my best friends.

"Angelina!" I called out to her. She turned towards me. 

"Lils!" She called out. Angelina ran towards me and hugged me. We both smiled.

"Great to see you again." Angelina said. 

"You as well." I said We talked as we walked on the train. I went to join Hermione, Ron, and Harry when Hermione walked up to me.

"Lily have you seen Ron or Harry?" She asked.

"No." I said. I noticed the train had left the station.

"That's not good." I said. Hermione nodded agreement. We went to Draco.

"Hey, Draco." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione, Lily." He said. We joined him in the compartment.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Draco asked.

"I don't know." I told him. We talked the rest of the way there.

**~At the sorting~**

I saw Professor McGonagall walk in with the students. The sorting hat started to sing.

_Every year September 1st,_   
_I'm called to do my duty._   
_To attend the Hogwarts Welcome Banquet_   
_And show you all my inner beauty._   
  
_I know you think I'm worn and ugly_   
_And should be thrown away,_   
_But I hold the key to your future here_   
_Starting from today._   
  
_I have no easy task before me_   
_For alone I must decide._   
_By looking into your deepest thoughts_   
_I shall tell you which house to reside._   
  
_There are four houses to choose from:_   
_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor._   
_Four great wizards who once chose for themselves,_   
_But can no longer for they are no more._   
  
_What Helga Hufflepuff valued most_   
_Was hard work, loyalty, and determination._   
_And Rowena Ravenclaw believed_   
_Great knowledge should be their inspiration._   
  
_Three words that describe Salazar Slytherin,_   
_Are ambitious, sly, and cunning._   
_He thought they should stop at nothing_   
_To get what they are craving._   
  
_And finally there's Godric Gryffindor,_   
_Courageous, noble and brave._   
_He preferred that his students_   
_Stay chivalrous to the grave._   
  
_Four houses great and mighty,_   
_All excelling in their own way._   
_Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor_   
_Would be proud if they were here today._   
  
_So put me on upon your head,_   
_And lets get the sorting underway._

We all started to clap. I noticed Dudley was nervous. I saw Dumbledore stand up.

"Before we sort the first years. We will first be sorting our new student Dudley Dursley. Before that could we have Miss. Black stand up from her spot at the Hufflepuff table. She will be starting her 4th year." Dumbledore said. I did as Dumbledore said and the other students in Hufflepuff started clapping and I sat back down.

"Dudley Dursley." Professor McGonagall called. Dudley walked up and she put the sorting on his hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called. The Gryffindor tabled clapped as Dudley walked over. A while after of some sorting of students it was Ginny turn to be sorted.

"Ginevra Weasley." Professor McGonagall called. Ginny walked up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called before it touched her head. The Gryffindor table clapped again. I smiled. Every Weasley was sorted in Gryffindor. The sorting soon ended. I was still wondering where Harry and Ron were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask why I put Dudley in Gryffindor is because in this story Dudley will be very brave. He will protect his mother Vernon as much as he possibly can even though he might get hurt. Since Vernon will be very abusive to Petunia it will take a lot of courage to stand up to him.


	4. The petrifaction of Mrs. Norris, Lily's worry, her letter to her mother, her explanation, and Cedric's Promise

**Cedric's P.O.V**

We were walked from class when we saw Mrs. Norris petrified. Filch was accusing Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Relax Argus. She is just petrified." Dumbledore said. 

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware." Draco read. I noticed Lily was very worried. Dumbledore told us all to leave. Lily started to head somewhere that wasn't the common room. I decided to follow her. She made a quick letter using her magic. I followed her to the owlery. 

"Lily?" I asked. She turned towards me. 

"Cedric?! Shouldn't you be in the common room?" Lily asked. I sighed.

"I could ask you the same." He said.

"Just sending a letter to mom." Lily said. I took the letter from her.

_Dear Mom,_

_I was walking back from class I saw a message on the wall written in blood. The message said 'The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' This has extremely worried me since we are both heirs of Slytherin and he created the chamber. As you should know it wasn't me. Are there any other heirs that you know of. I have to head back to my common before anyone notices I'm gone._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Lily_

I looked at her. She looked down.

"I don't think it's you." I said. She looked at me.

"You don't?" She asked.

"No, but I want an explanation." I said. She nodded. 

"It all started when I saw a snake for the first time. I heard speak to me and I spoke back. When I mentioned this to my mother she told me I was an heir to Slytherin like her, my grandmother, and others before. My grandmother's maiden name was Slytherin. She told about the chamber. She told that people might trust me since I was a Parseltongue." Lily explain. I put my hand on her shoulder. 

"I understand. I won't tell anyone." I said. Lily looked at me.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." I said. She nodded and hugged me. I hugged back. I liked her but couldn't show it because I was dating Cho and didn't want to break her heart.


	5. Saving Ginny and the train ride home

**Lily Black's P.O.V**

I walking back to the common room when Professor McGonagall gasped. I looked to see another message. 

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." I read. 

"Who's the student that was taken?" Professor Snape asked.

"Ginevra Weasley." McGonagall said. I went to Lockharts office.

**~Timeskip~**

"Are you too scared to help her?" I asked Lockhart. We were arguing.

"You have to help her!" Ron yelled as he and Harry walked in. Lockhart raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled as she pointed my wand at his.

"Your coming with us." I growled. Lockhart nodded and we headed to the Chamber. We soon reached Myrtle's bathroom. She told us about her death and pointed us to a sink that never.

" _Open._ " Harry and I said.

"Your one as well?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later." I said as we went down. After a while Lockhart took Ron's wand and tried to obliviate us but did it to himself instead. Harry and I got separated from Ron and Lockhart. Ron told us to go on ahead. I noticed Ginny. Harry tried to wake her up.

"She won't wake up." I heard someone say. I turned to see someone I have heard about. Tom Riddle.

"I've heard of you. You were in school with my grandparents!" I said. He looked at me.

"Who were your grandparents young one?" Tom asked.

"Winter Light(nee Slytherin) and Luke Light." I growled.

"Aw yes. Such loyal Death Eaters. I can't have you awake since your a descendant of Slytherin and you could turn the Basilisk against me. I'll kill you later." He growled.

"I know your Voldemort." I whispered to myself before he stunned me. 

"Stupefy!" Voldemort shouted.

"Harry." I said before I fell to the ground stunned.

**~Timeskip~**

I woke up in the Hospital Wing. 

"Lily!" Mom shouted. I looked over to see Mom, Harry, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, The Weasley's, and Cedric.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny said. I looked at her.

"It's not your fault." I told her. She nodded. I hugged her.

"It's going to ok." I said. We headed to the train. I sat down by Cedric and we started to talk about Quidditch on the way home.


	6. The news about Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Dementors

**Ron's P.O.V**

"Kids!" Dad called. We headed over to where the adults were.

"What is it, dad?" Ginny asked.

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban." Mr. Potter said angerly. We were all shocked.

"That's impossible, right?" Hermione asked. 

"That's what we thought." Mrs. Potter said.

"Lily, I want you to watch over Harry during Hogsmeade. Hermione, Ron, and Draco I want you to do the same as well in case Lily can't be there." Mr. Potter said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter/Uncle James." We all said. The adults smiled.

"Good. Now here are your letters." Mom said handing us our letters. Lily gasped once she opened her letter.

"I'm a prefect." She said.

"That's wonderful. I was one when I was younger." Mrs. Black said. Lily smiled.

"Now. Let's get your stuff." Mom said.

**~Timeskip~**

We entered a compartment. I saw a man.

"I'll see you four later. I have to go to the prefect meeting." Lily said. We all nodded. 

"I wonder who that is?" I asked.

"Remus J. Lupin." Hermione said. We looked at her.

"It is on his suitcase." Hermione said. After a while the train stopped.

"We can't be there already." Harry said. All of a sudden the train got cold. Ginny, Luna, and Neville came. Then a dementor came. Mr. Lupin woke up and muttered something.

"We aren't hiding Sirius Black." He said. The dementor left. Lily rushed over to us.

"Everyone ok?" She asked. We nodded. she must have not noticed 

"Oh! Hi Uncle Remus." She said. Then she looked at him.

"Wait! What are you doing here Uncle Remus?" Lily asked.

"You know him?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do Harry. He's a great friend of Mom, Uncle James, and Aunt Lily." Lily said. Mr. Lupin nodded.

"I will be your teacher this year. Here have some chocolate." Mr. Lupin said handing Harry some chocolate. Lily nodded and Harry took some. 

"See you in class Professor Lupin. Beware of the Weasley twins. I've got to get back to the prefect meeting." She said before leaving.

"Just like her mother." Professor Lupin said. We all nodded in agreement.


	7. Hogsmeade, the map, Lily and Harry trying to get away from Fred and George, giving the map to Remus and James

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I was heading to Hogsmeade with Draco, Ron, and Harry. We were going to meet with Lily. We soon found Lily. 

"Where's Fred and George?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lily asked. We all laughed. I noticed Fred and George. They had a piece of paper. We all looked at Lily.

"May I see that paper?" She asked.

"Yes, Prefect Black." They said together.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lily said tapping her wand on the paper. We looked at the paper.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map." Ron read. Lily gasped.

"Harry we need to run." She said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We are related to Padfoot and Prongs and knowing the twins the Marauders are their idols." Lily said. Harry nodded.

"Mischief managed." She said. We looked at her and Harry.

"Now?" Harry asked.

"Now!" Lily said and they started to run from the twins. We laughed as they were chased.

**Lily's P.O.V**

We continued to run from the twins. We reached the castle and ran to Professor Lupin's office. Uncle James was there with Aunt Lily and mom. They looked at us.

"Take this Uncle Prongs." I said out of breath handing him the map. Uncle James looked at me curiously.

"Take the map dad!" Harry said.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Uncle James said tapping his wand on the paper. He showed it to Professor Lupin.

"How did you get this?" Professor Lupin asked.

"The twins Professor." Harry said.

"You two don't have to call me that when your out of class." Prof-Uncle Remus said. We nodded.

"The twins somehow got it. We were trying to run from them. Knowing those two your probably their idols so I told Harry to run since we are both related to Marauders." I explained.

Aunt Lily and Mom gave them both a look.

"This is your fault." Aunt Lily said. Mom nodded agreement. The twins looked at us. Then they looked at Harry to Uncle James.

"No!" They gasped.

"Yep. Prongs at your service and that over there is Moony." Uncle James said. 

"James!" Aunt Lily laughed. We all laughed as well.

 


	8. The Truth about Sirius Black and his trail

**Remus's P.O.V**

"James!" I gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at the map." I said. James gasped. Lily and Ashley rushed over and looked at the map.

"That's impossible." Ashley said.

"The map never lies." I said. James nodded.

"So that could mean he is innocent." Lily said.

"Sirius just dragged Ron through the tunnel under the Whomping Willow." Ashley said.

"Drink that potion before we head out." Lily ordered. I nodded and did so. We headed out.

**~Timeskip and Jame's P.O.V~**

We entered the Shrieking Shack.

"He's innocent!" Lily snapped at someone.

"Can you honestly believe that Lily?" Ron asked. Lily-flower looked at me and I nodded.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted.

"Accio Sirius Black's wand!" I shouted. His wand came to me.

"Prongs! Moony! Lily! Ashley!" Sirius said happily. Lily turned to Ron.

"Let me see the dumb rat!" Lily said to Ron.

"No!" Ron said clutching Scabbers-I mean Pettigrew close.

"James. Let me handle this." Lily-flower said. I nodded. She walked over to Ron.

"We are just going to perform a spell on him." Lily-flower said calmly.

"Will it hurt him?" Ron asked.

"It won't hurt him if he is a normal rat." She replied. He handed Pettigrew to her and she performed the spell. We all gasped.

"L-Lily P-Potter." Pettigrew stuttered to Lily-flower.

"Don't talk to her." I growled.

"Why did you do it?" Ashley growled. Pettigrew explained every. Lily transformed into a tiger. She growled at him.

"Because of you, my husband was put into Azkaban!" Ashley yelled at him. She turned to Lily.

"Lily transformed back now." Ashley ordered and Lily transformed back. Snape then entered. He saw Pettigrew.

"Go! We are dealing with this." Lily-flower ordered. Snape nodded and left. Lily stunned him. We went to turn him in. Remus turned into a werewolf and I stopped Sirius from going after him. 

**~Timeskip~**

We at Sirius' trail and he was given Veritaserum.

"Were you a Death Eater?" Fudge asked.

"No." Sirius said.

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?" Fudge asked.

"Peter Pettigrew. We secretly switched the secret keeper because we knew Voldemort would come after me and no one would expect Pettigrew." Sirius said. Fudge looked at me and I nodded. Some more questions were asked.

"Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges." Amelia Bones said. We smiled.

**~Timeskip~**

"I free!" Sirius cheered. Lily and Ashley smiled happily and hugged him. We celebrated.  


	9. The Quidditch World Cup and the Death Eater attack

**~Ashley's P.O.V~**

We headed to the Quidditch world cup. We ran into Cedric and his dad.

"Hey, Cedric." Lily said.

"Hey, Lily." Cedric said.

"Amos." I greeted.

"Ashley." He greeted back. 

"I suppose your happy that your husband isn't a Death Eater like your parents and brother." Amos said. 

"We don't mention them." Sirius said. Amos nodded. Cedric looked at Lily confused and she just shrugged. Arthur soon arrived with the others.

**~Timeskip~**

I noticed Hermione explaining what matches were. I smiled. Sirius put his arm around me. I smiled at him. We waited for the cup to start.

**~Timeskip~**

We headed to the top box and sat down. We watched the cup. It was between Ireland and Bulgaria. Ireland was winning. Viktor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria, caught the snitch but Ireland still won. We headed back and that's when the attack happened. Death Eaters started attacking and we tried to stop them. Lily and I went to find the kids. We soon found and we saw the Dark Mark in the sky. Aurors shot stunning spells at them.

"Stop! They are just kids! They don't know the spell!" Lily said.

"I bet this one does." One of Aurors said.

"I don't! I swear!" Draco said.

"Leave them alone! Their just kids!" I snapped. The Aurors just nodded. Lily and I left with the kids. 


	10. The three tasks, Cedric's break up with Cho, and Regulus' return

**Cedric's P.O.V**

I was ready for the first task. I had to face the Swedish Short-Snout. I went first and tried to get the golden egg. I managed to get it but not getting scars. The other champions went as well. Harry was the only one who didn't any scars. I congratulated him. I went to find out what the egg's meaning.

**~Timeskip~**

I wonder who the merpeople took. It's probably Lily. She was more important than Cho and Cho was my girlfriend. I dived underwater and went to the area where Lily was. I saved her and brought her to the surface. I could see the anger on Cho's face that Lily was more important than her to me.

**~Timeskip~**

I ran into the maze at the same time as Harry. We worked our way through the maze. We reached the end.

"You take Harry." I said.

"No you take it."

"You should take it."

"Let's take it together." Harry said and I nodded. We took the cup together and that's when we realized it was a portkey. We were transported to a graveyard. 

"Kill the spare." I heard someone order. Someone shot the killing curse at me but someone block it. I managed to catch a look at the person before they stunned me.

**~Timeskip~**

I woke up in the hospital wing. I noticed Lily beside me.

"Cedric are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." I said. She nodded.

"Am I really the person you care the most about?" Lily asked. I nodded.

"More than me huh?" I heard Cho ask as she entered.

"Cho-" I started but she cut me off and started arguing with me.

"You know what? If you can't accept I care about Lily more than were over." 

"Fine!" She stated before storming off. Lily at me.

"That was quite brave of you." I heard a male say. I recognized him as the person the one who saved me. 

"Your the one who saved me." I said. Lily looked at the man.

"Thank you." Lily said. The man nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Lily should know." I said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Has Sirius told you nothing about me?" The man asked. Lily gasped.

"Uncle Regulus?" She asked. The man nodded and took off his hood. Lord Black and Lady Black entered just then. Mr. Black gasped.

"Reg? Is that you?" Lord Black asked. Mr. Black nodded. The two Blacks hugged. Lily and Lady Black smiled.

"Good to have you back Reg." Lord Black said smiled. Mr. Black smiled.


	11. The Order of the Phoenix and Ashley's past and family history

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Ever since Regulus has joined the order and meet Petunia they haven't shown much anger to each other. They rarely talk to each other fact. I believe they like each other. Cedric also joined. I believe my daughter and him like each other.

"Ashley! Lily and James are here with here!" Sirius called. I headed downstairs. I could hear the screeches of my mother-in-law. 

"Who is screeching?" Harry asked.

"The portrait of my mother." Regulus said. 

"Does she ever shut up?" James asked annoyed.

"I wish she did." I said. Walburga's portrait looked at me. 

"How I wish you were like her brother, father, and mother." She said. I turned towards the portrait and covered her portrait magically.

"Don't mind her." I said. Lils looked at me. We both left the room.

"You are going to have to tell them." Lils said. I sighed.

"I know. I'll do it after the Order meeting." I said and Lils nodded.

**~Timeskip to the Order meeting~**

We were discussing how to defeat Voldemort.

"The only reason he wasn't fully gone when the curse rebounded on him is because he created Horcruxes." Regulus said.

"Harry destroyed this dairy that had Voldemort's 16-year-old self in it." Cedric said. Regulus looked at him.

"That was a Horcrux." Regulus said.

"What about that locket I saw Kreacher have?" I asked. 

"That is also a Horcrux." Regulus said.

"How do we destroy it?" Lils asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Regulus said. 

**~Timeskip~**

Lils nodded. I sighed.

"Are you sure it's time?" Sirius asked.

"I am. Get the kids." I said.

"KIDS! GET DOWN HERE!" James called. The kids came down.

"What is it, Uncle James?" Lily asked.

"I think it's about time for you to see my past and family history." I said.

"Mom are you sure?" Lily asked. I nodded. We headed over to a pensive and I put my memories in. 

  **~In the mermories~**

Lily looked around and then she spotted my brother being sorted.

"Adam Light!" Minvera called. 

"Is that your brother?" Lily asked.

"Yes. We were twins." I said. The others nodded. Adam walked up to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted as soon as it touched his head.

"H-he was a Gryffindor?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"Ashley Light!" Minvera called. Young me walked up to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted barely touching my younger self's head. 

**~Timeskip to the next day~**

Young me sat down at the Hufflepuff table. Young me noticed the howler as soon the owls came in. Young me also noticed my brother had a normal letter.

"You got a howler but he didn't?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. My parents were proud of him. He stayed loyal to their beliefs. Calling muggle-borns that foul word." I said. Young me grabbed the howler and ran out of the hall.

"ASHLEY LIGHT! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO HUFFLEPUFF! YOUR FATHER AND I ARE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE AN HEIR TO HUFFLEPUFF AND NOT SLYTHERIN! AT LEAST YOUR BROTHER WROTE US A LETTER SAYING HE WILL STAY TRUE TO HIS FAMILY! IF I EVER HEAR YOU BECOME A BLOOD-TRATIOR AND BEFRIEND MUDBLOODS I WILL BE VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU EVEN MORE! I'M DISOWNING YOU, YOUNG LADY! YOUR LUCKY YOUR STILL ALLOWED TO LIVE IN THE MANOR!" My horrible mother, Winter, shouted. The howler tore itself apart. As soon as young me walked in the hall I heard the last words of Sirius' howler.

"I AM DISOWNING YOU, YOUNG MAN!" Walburga said before the howler tore apart.

"You heard that part of the howler?" Sirius asked. I nodded.

"Your brother wasn't disowned because although he was in Gryffindor he would stay true to their beliefs?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Even if they didn't disown me He would still have the title of Lord Light since he was oldest and the males of the line got the title. I wasn't officially disowned because I got the title of Lady Slytherin but refuse to use it." I said.

"Who will the title got to if he were to ever die?" Cedric asked.

"In certain circumstances, the female would have the title so if my brother were to ever die I would two titles." I said. 

"So Sirius wasn't officially disowned either right?" Fred asked. I nodded.

"If he was I would have the title." Regulus said. Fred nodded. Young me sat down, ate breakfast, get her times tables, and headed to Herbology. On the way, my younger self bumped into Lils.

"Oh sorry." Lils' younger self said.

"It's ok." Young me said.

"I'm Lily Evans." Younger Lils said.

"Ashley Light."  My younger self said.

"Your a pure-blood right?" Young Lils asked.

"Yeah, but I won't call you that foul word." Young me said.

"What's this? Being friendly with mudbloods are you now sis?" My brother's younger self said.

"Don't call her that Adam." Younger me snapped. 

"You are turning into a blood-traitor now!" Young Adam said. Younger me stormed off with Young Lils.

**~Timeskip~**

Younger me was not happy since she was going home for Christmas. My younger self knew that her mother would use the Cruciatus Curse on her once she got home.

"WHAT?!" Narcissa roared. I winced. My younger self left the platform and headed home with her family. Once they reached home and entered the manor. Her mother turned to face her.

"CRUCIO!" Younger me's mother shouted. My younger self screamed.

"THAT BITCH!" Lils roared. Everyone looked at her in shock. Lils never swore.

"Sorry. I'm just mad."  Lils said. We all nodded.

**~Timeskip to the day after her 16th birthday~**

16-year-old me walked over to mother since called.

"Pack your stuff your leaving." My younger self's mother said.

"What?" My 16-year-old self asked.

"I SAID YOUR LEAVING! PACK YOUR STUFF AND LEAVE! I DON'T WANT BLOOD-TRAITORS IN THIS MANOR AND JUST FIND THS OUT TODAY BY YOUR BROTHER!"  16-year-old me's mother roared.

"GOOD THING I WAS PLANNING ON LEAVING THEN!" My younger self said before magically packing her stuff and leaving with her stuff. 16-year-old me headed to Young Lils' place. She knocked on the door.

"Ashley?" Younger Lils asked.

"Can I stay at yours? My mother just kicked me out of the house." Younger me asked.

"Of course. My parents see you as a third daughter." Young Lils said. She and my younger self walked inside. Younger Lils explained what younger me told her to her parents. Younger Lils' parents took 16-year-old me in.

**~Out of the mermories~**

"You didn't tell us to protect us right?" George asked. I nodded.

"You all can protect yourselves now so I decied it was time to tell you." I said. The kids all nodded.


	12. Umbridge and Ashley and Lily come to the Hogwarts Staff and The first DADA lesson

**Draco's P.O.V**

I watched as the sorting happen. Dumbledore started to say his usual speech before he was interrupted by this woman with a face that looked like a toad.

"Who's that?" Blaise asked.

"Dolores Umbridge. She works at the Ministry." I said to him. Blaise nodded.

"She looks like she has a toad face." Pansy said. Blaise and I snickered quietly so she couldn't hear us. She did this little speech which really annoyed me.

"Who says 'Hem hem' everytime someone interrupts them?" Theo asked annoyed.

"Toad Face does." Astoria said. We laughed quietly.

"Toad Face. Perfect name for her Astoria." Pansy said. She continued with her speech. Did I mention she sounds girly?

"That's enough Professor Umbridge." Dumbledore said. Professor Umbridge? Please don't tell me she is our DADA teacher.

"Professor Umbridge has been appointed by Ministry to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said. We clapped for Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Black but not for Toad Face. 

**~Timeskip~**

We headed to DADA and entered the classroom. I sat down next to Harry. I noticed Toad Face smiling at us. Her smile was so girly. How I hated that girly smile. I looked at her. She told us how we should greet her and answer her questions. Harry got annoyed and started arguing with her about how Voldemort was back.

"Detention Mr. Potter." Toad Face said.

"Bad move Harry." I whispered to him.

"I know." Harry whispered back before Toad Face sent him out of the room. This was not Harry's day so far. Toad Face had us read this book that doesn't even have do magic. How I hate Toad Face.


End file.
